Shooting Stars
by loudestdork
Summary: Rachel Berry had been looking for a song that have the emotions that will capture the people's attention. On her journey of finding the perfect one, she was able to stumbled on a beautifully written song from a flopped album, courtesy of her driver. From this, they discover the story of Bee and S.. and shooting stars. (REPOST)
1. Prologue

**This story is actually ****patterned from a korean movie entitled Bluer than Blue, sometimes called A Story Sadder than Sad****. I find the story enticing, that's why I decided that it will be nice to make it a Brittana story. The song used, wasn't actually the song from the movie, it is from another artist. :)**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**** as you all know ****I do not**** own Glee. I also Do not own anything at all. Maybe just the username :) well, The Italicized words were****_mine_****. The description too. :) but really, I own nothing of the story line, since it is again,**** based and patterned from the Korean Movie Bluer than Blue**** :) ****_It is_****not**** a product of my hyperactive imagination ^_^ But I hope that you don't mind me doing this. :) Thank you. :D**

**I am actually nervous about this one. -_-**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Love. It is a language knows by many but understand by few or maybe they just interpret it differently. We are actually uncertain how love works. No one really know how one love except for themselves. One can be a masochist or a sadist lover or he can let go of the one he love because he believe that letting go is the best thing that they can do for the person. There is also that one who love unconditionally and never thinks of the consequences, that as long as they love the person and the person loves them back, they will be forever contented. There is also that one lover that never tell the people he love that he loved them, maybe because he thinks that if he say it to the person, he might ruin everything or maybe he also think that the person deserves the best and in his mind, he is not the best._

_Love. It is more than just words. It is like finding or searching for the best song for a person. The lyrics need to jive to the feeling that you are harboring and how will it describe everything that you want to tell to that person._

* * *

Rachel Berry had been struggling with the song she's been singing over and over for hours. She had been stuck with the same stanza she's been singing in the studio and it seems like she can't get hear bearings on the song she's been asked to sing and the song will be use as an original soundtrack for a series that will be release by fall.

Actually, she does not really want to sing the song because she feels like her intelligence in bringing out an emotion from a song is being challenge. The lyrics are crappy and full of shits. Conceited aside, it is as if they knew that people would buy the song because she will be the one to sing it. Even _My Headband _is one hundred times better than the song they choose.

Outside the recording booth, her manager had been arguing with the technical director who had been shaking his head and thinking of the worst possibilities on the effect of the song for the younger star's career.

"Hey Puck! How was it?" The manager asked.

"What do you think?" he said shaking his head. Even he cannot feel the emotion being sung by the singer. "Will, are you sure that she really wants to sing this song? Did she even read it?" Noah Puckerman added.

"Of course she did! Just let her do her thing and people will love that because she is the one singing! Also, I really need it for that goddamn series! Just tell her she's doing great and it's good enough" Will Shuester, the money lover manager begrudgingly replied.

"When did even Rachel listen to me?" He knows that Rachel is not being a diva, she knows what perfection means and if she thinks that a mediocre writer create the song that she is singing, she will do her best to show that the work was done with procrastination by singing it lamely. She is not entirely doing it on purpose, she just want the people to learn that what they are doing is not something she thinks that is worth it.

Honestly, She talked to Puck that she's been thinking of changing her manager, but all throughout her career Will Shuester had been on her side. It is just sometimes it is getting exhausting. She will get projects that will require her to do stuff that are against her will or stuff that will do nothing on her career except that she will be receiving tons of money.

"Just let her do it! It's important." Will said angrily.

"But the lyrics are weak, man!" Puck replied.

"What the suits say goes! That's showbiz!" Will said. Of course, he will do things according to what was being practice for so long. Sometimes Puck thinks how did this two managed to be with each other. Like how someone so traditional as Will can handle the unconventional ways of Rachel Berry. Something he will never know.

"Whatever, Man!" and he went fiddle again with the buttons and switches of the console when Rachel interrupted him.

"Wait! Wait! Hold up!" Rachel muttered on the microphone.

"What?"

"Do you really like this song?" She asked her manager.

"I do, I do! It's great." He said and turned to Puck. "Isn't it?" Puck dumbly nodded, because that's what the manager wants him to do.

"It sounds childish!" Rachel said. "Begging someone over and over even if you know that the person will **never** love you back no matter what you _do_ is the crappiest thing I ever read or heard of! It's a dead game. It's nothing. And you are a singer, well, someone who wanted to sing and be famous, you should know this." Rachel added.

"Just make you fans feel the song! And everything will be alright!" Will argued.

"But I don't feel anything!" Rachel shouted.

"It's great!" Will still tries to argue like he always do when he suggest to Rachel that she should revive some journey songs.

"No. It's not working for me." She shook her head and walk out of the booth.

"Get her! Get her!" Will shouted whilst opening the door and exiting to catch up with Rachel Berry.

Will is distraught. He doesn't know how to make Rachel sing the song and he already agreed to the director of the series that she will be singing it. Sometimes, being Rachel Berry's manager is sometimes pain in his royal ass. The moment he got in the car he saw the star huffing and looking away from him.

"You always do this to me." He said but still ignored. He motioned for the driver to start the car and asked him to accompany them to Rachel's apartment. Will was thinking on what to do with the star beside her. He can't seem to find a way to make her sing the song, and he also knows that if she made up her mind, that's final.

They drive silently when all of a sudden Will's awful ringtone blasted in the car.

"_Will!"_

"Director! How are you?"

"_I'm good. How was the song? How was our star taking it?"_

"The song is a killer. People will love it. Rachel's doing fine and of course she's taking it well and it will be finish in no time." He answered. Rachel briefly stared at him and shake her head incredulously before looking back at the window and stare at the buildings as if it is more important than her manager doing sweet talks with the director.

"_Would you mind if I asked you to send it to me by next Friday?"_

"Next Friday?" Will almost choked the words. He can't really tell that they have nothing but tune and musical accompaniment. "Of course, director! We are talking Rachel Berry about here. It will be delivered to you safe and sound." He laughs nervously.

"_Thank You so much Will! I know I can count on you. I'll leave you to it. Call me when you have some difficulties or anything. Ok? Take care."_

"There will be no problem director! Take care!" He clicked the end button and released the air he's been holding on the entire conversation with the director. Will then twisted his body towards Rachel.

"See? He is counting on us to do the song."

"You're always doing this to me." Rachel answered back, stared at her manager for a short time before resuming on her staring game with the buildings.

"Please?" He asked pleadingly. If he can kneel, he would probably will but since they are in a moving vehicle, he thought that he might do it later.

"Then, find me a good song and I'll sing it! Damn it!" She said in her exhausted voice. She is tired with this kind of talking over and over. It really sucks that she has to be in this position, but she can't back down because it Will who rule over her career. She knows that she will sing anything as long as it is a good song.

"What about that other song? It's not entirely good but it was a hit because you sang it." The manager argued.

Sam, the driver, had been listening to the duo at the back.

"Wanna hear the song I got?" He asked innocently whilst showing the CD that he got.

"What is it?" Will asked Sam rudely.

"It is off a flopped album," He said confidently.

" Forget it! It doesn't help!" He huffed.

"No! Let's hear it. It's not like we gotta find the singer who sung it. Who knows if it is better than the one that you were trying to let me sing." she said looking at Will.

Sam then looked shocked with the star's instruction. It's not every day that Rachel Berry would listen a song from another singer.

"Really? Turn it on." Rachel instructed. Sam immediately put the CD to the player and played the song.

_So many times you've hurt me  
So many times you've fooled me  
But you'll be doing it again_

So many times we've spent in  
Too many lives we've been in  
But you're doing it again

To me the nights have fallen  
The lights are on and off again  
Is there a chance that you won't die  
Won't die, with me tonight?

Like a shooting star to where you are  
Are we too late am I too soon?  
You'll make it through you've gone too far  
Will you ever be my star?

Rachel's trance was broken when she heard the lyrics. The song was pure beauty, it is just sad that it flopped and the awesomeness of the lyrics was neglect.

"It has good lyrics. Who sing it?" She asked Sam, who was currently singing along.

"Really? Then let's ask them to write our songs then," Will interrupted. He was really that desperate to work things out with the star, that he is willing to find the song writer who wrote the flopped album.

"Who wrote this?" He then asked Sam.

"I do not know. I just got this off from someone."Sam explained. The two at the back stared at each other. As if thinking the same thought, Will immediately decided to ask.

"Who?"

"Tina Cohen-Chang. She worked for Artie Abrams before."

"Abrams? I know him well." He said, "Hey, didn't he leave the biz? Your friend, who does she working with now?"

"He left the biz too." Sam answered.

"What does he do?" Rachel asked eager to know where this person is, so that that can find a good song for her.

"He runs a café in Lima." He answered back.

Will turned to Rachel,

"Do you wanna go to Lima?"

"You know where it is?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

* * *

They arrived in Lima late in the evening. Good thing, Sam texted Tina before they even got there.

There were group of kids who are a big fan of the famous Rachel Berry that asked for a photo with her and she gladly let them. It is good to have a fan interaction once in a while after all.

Tina Cohen-Chang. She's an Asian who had been an assistant to the infamous Artie Abrams for years. People from the biz do not know why Artie left the business; it seems like all of a sudden, he decided that he just want to have a happy life in an unknown island.

"Did you find the CD?" Will asked. Tina nodded and handed the album to Will. "What track is it?" He followed.

"The second track." She answered back.

"Second track?" he then looks for the song on the album's cover. Soon enough, Sam and Rachel joined the two in front of the bonfire. Will kept on flipping the album cover and finally stopped when he found the song, he read the lyrics before turning to Tina. "Shooting Stars by Bee? What is her real name?"

"I think it's Brittany Pierce. Yeah, that's it." She answered.

"Do you know her number?" Rachel asked, eager to know where this good songwriter.

She just stared at Rachel for a while before looking back at the fire. "She's gone."

"Gone? To where?" Will asked.

"Right after Santana Lopez left." She answered back.

"Lopez knows her well?" Will asked thinking why the name of the person sounds familiar to him.

Tina sighed.

"Of course. She was totally head over heels in love with her." She answered with a little smile on her face.

"Do… you have Lopez's number?" The manager asked hesitantly.

"She died." Tina answered solemnly.

"She's dead?" Rachel echoed.

It's really hard for Tina to talk about it. Santana was such a good friend for her, and it sucks that she died.

"W-when?" Will ask stuttering.

"About a month, after she married off Brittany." She said. She was really trying hard not to show any emotion but the memories flashing in her head feels like it happened yesterday. She knows that if she can't keep her composure, she'll end up bawling and it is not a nice view.

"Ah! Ms. S!" Will said all of a sudden. _Eureka!_ He thought. That is why the name rings a bell. "W—w—what is her show again?" He asked himself, knowing he was listening to it before.

"The Duck is in the Hat" Tina said, whilst taking another hit of her cigarette.

"Yeah! That one!"

"She married off the one she loved?" Rachel asked curiously. It is like the dumbest thing she ever heard of. Who would married off the one they love? "What does that mean?"

"Well…" Tina started.

Will then looked at Tina expectantly. "Tell us what happened." He said.

"It is a long story."

* * *

**Song used: Shooting Stars by Hale**

**any comments guys? Did you like it?**


	2. Her Story

**NEid93: Hi! actually, it is still the same. I just decided to cut the chapters short like it was supposed to be :) And thank you for still reading this story. I appreciate it.. Uhm.. with fast update I'm not really sure. I'm just trying to bring myself back to writing since it's been so long.. :)  
**

* * *

**Her Story**

* * *

**Tina**

* * *

_Santana said she saw stars when she first met Bee. Like… she had been slap on the back of her head. She said it was 'Love at First Sight' without even talking to her._

_I asked her, 'Shouldn't you at least say a few words first?'_

_Then she answered,_

'_If you need words, then HOW can mutes love?'_

* * *

**Santana**

* * *

Run!

Every day, I run.

Everywhere I go… I run.

It feels like the adrenaline I've been feeling from running pushed me to my limits. It's not really a shocker when running had become a habit for me. People I encounter kept on running, running… away… from me. So I tried doing the same. Run away from my problems, run away from people I should care. I became and lived with a poker face. I stopped smiling. I tried to stop feeling at the same time, but I never succeed.

Today, I'm in our school grounds. Obviously, running again. I feel free when I run. It feels like I am born to feel the air and runaway. Then, I stopped. I got tired literally and rested my back on one of the benches used by co-students whenever they want to feel the breeze of the air, or the silence of the environment amidst the noises coming from the city streets. This moment for example, I love hearing the chirps of the birds, the sound of the wind and the faint noise coming for the busy street of L.A.

I wonder what will happen to me for the next few years. If only I can stay here forever, lying here, relaxed, not minding the world. Unfortunately, there are things that don't go as you planned, a shadow of something hover above me blocking the sunlight that I was enjoying. I was suppose to complain and ask the person to mind its own business, but when I open my eyes, I see a pool of blue and I think this is what it feels like if the cat got your tongue.

My words were trap on throat and there is no way I cannot pull them out. I was too distracted with her hair, her eyes, her big smile, her teeth… everything. I was just staring there dumbly. _So much for being poker face Santana!_

"Heeeeyyy.. San-Ta-Na!" She smiled brightly before taking a hit of the cigarette on her fingers. I swear it's the sexiest thing I ever saw, even if she blew the smoke on my face. I look at her with my 'what-the-fuck?' face and she just smiled at me. She looked away for a brief moment before she put the fag onto my mouth and scurried away from me.

I stand up with the cigar still hanging on my mouth. I stared at her walked away and then, she hide. I wonder who the hell that girl is. I then decided to look away from her and look at another direction and SLAP!

I literally saw stars dancing around me.

"You're such a punk J-Lo! Who told you that is okay to smoke in the school premises?" Oh hell! I'm in deep shit right now. Thank you lady with blue eyes. Coach Sylvester decided that it was cool too drag me to where ever she wants me to be. I look back to where the mysterious girl and saw her smiling at me and waving goodbye. I just shook my head and smiled back at her.

_It was stars and love at first sight._

Do you know what torture is? Torture is when Sylvester let me do pushups several times and the other things that are part of the intense training she does with her cheerios. My body is not built for that kind of shit. I thought I'm gonna die.

I was walking lamely with my sore muscles, bruised legs and tired body. This is not what I pictured my day will be, but then again, I pictured worst… like fainting infront of everyone or something like that. So, I was walking like a loser when someone pulled me and guess who… the mysterious blue eyed girl.

"Hi!" she said cheerily.

I just stared at her.

"Don't you talk? Huh San-Ta-Na?" She said pronouncing my name the way she pronounced it earlier. I'm still wondering how did she knew my name, but again, I don't understand why it is hard to talk every time she's in front of me. Maybe because it is the first time that someone beautiful acknowledge me. Or maybe she's the only girl I notice here in this stinking world called 'school.' I really do not know, maybe I will never know.

"C'mon you goof! Let's get you home." She said, breaking my trance. How loser, it is when I realized that we are outside the school premises and walking towards the street to my building. Well, not my building as in mine, but a building where my little house is located. I wonder if this chick knows where I really live since she said that she'd take me home, maybe we live in the same building. I still know nothing. Damn! When did I become a loser?

"Hey, we're here." She said. When I stared at her, she just smiled at me before diverting her eyes in front. I follow where her line of sight and I noticed that we are indeed in front of my house. I opened it and let her in. I didn't even remember entering an elevator. For Christ sake!

"Are you mute?" She asked.

I shook my head. So, this is how mutes love if I'm mute. Love? What the hell? I don't even know her! She really asks questions I can answer but I cannot answer. Did you even get that?

"So why aren't you talking?"

"I-I do." My voice croaked as if I swallowed a bullfrog or something. She giggled and I look at her questioningly. She just shook her head and motioned me to sit on my couch.

"Where's your kitchen?" she asked.

"Go straight and turn left."

She went to the kitchen and got some water, I guess. I'm such a lame hostess, I should be the one entertaining her since she's a guest, but my muscles are really sore. That sounded wanky, but it's not wanky in my head.

After a couple of minutes, she went out with a glass of water and painkillers. She motioned me to drink it, so I did.

"does you bruises still hurt?" She asked which I answered with a nod.

She got her bag and pulled a cream from it. "Take your pants off."

She said WHAT?!

"I said, take your pants off." She repeated.

"W-why?" I asked.

"To put the cream for your bruised legs silly!" She answered.

I hesitantly do it. She let me lay on the couch with my front. She opened the cap and slowly applied some on my legs.

"How did you know my name?" I asked after some time.

"Your house is soo big. It's awful to live alone. Do you know that?" I sighed; she will never answer my question. She stopped putting the cream went infront of me. I was again drowning in the sea of blue. "Want me to move with you?" she asked. I didn't answer, I just observed her. Her eyes flickered towards my nose, or chin or lips… I didn't know until she leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. It was the best thing I've ever experienced, the feeling is like going to Disneyland and watching the fireworks after a long day of moving around the theme park. It was relaxing. It was sweet. It was everything I wanted to feel forever.

Then, it is finished. We never talked about it ever again. She move in without my consent. She became my best friend.

We were redecorating the house, because well, as you know, this is just a house where I used to stay in whenever I'm bored with my life outside. White walls were painted mint green; Black leather couch change into multi colored ones and now we're currently changing the curtains.

"We need to think a name for each other. You think one for me and I'll think one for you." She said all of a sudden.

"We can't change our names, silly." I said.

"Why not?"

So, it happened.

She is Bee, a nosy creature that came into my life. She can act like a queen bee whenever I am doing something lame, but she is always there whenever I need her. She's not like the bees that only appears during summer to play around. She is noisy like a bee and loves to pull pranks on me whenever we're alone. She talks a lot but she's really sweet like honey.

And I? I am 'S.' I'm not A, B, C,D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S. I'm just 'S.'

We had a lot in common.

We're both the same age.

We both like Chinese cuisine.

We loved listening to music on rainy days.

We both like coffee. There was even a rainy day, when we pretend that we were from Doctor Who and decided to stay in a phone booth, listening to music and drinking coffee.

We hated school.

She liked me.

I like her.

But we are not together. Just best friends.

And We were both orphans. That's why when we graduated high school, the only picture that we had, are the ones with each other. Putting the camera on a tripod, and bam! a family picture.

Prison and Love… Once you're stuck, you can't get out.

She met someone, a famous rockstar and fell inlove with him. I was just in the sidelines looking at them with distain.

I fell in love with Bee. Even with the very air she breathe.

* * *

_Romeo must've been so worried loving Juliet, but afraid that he might lose her. So, why did he drink the poison? Perhaps, he knew to love someone_… is to give everything.

* * *

Bee does not know how many times I had kissed her. There was once when she got sick. I stayed beside her all night. I just stared at her, she looks so bothered and peaceful at the same time. She was breathing evenly, but her face is somewhat contorted with pain. So I kissed her, thinking that maybe that kiss will be enough to make her more feel more peaceful inside.

She got another boyfriend, a fine young man who have a shiny red car. And I? I didn't stay on the sidelines. I decided that, since she's busy… I might need to make myself busy too. I joined the army. She and her boyfriend—whom I forgot the name—accompanied me to camp. She said goodbye and that she will visit me often. And She did, she broke up with the fine man too.

It was the end of the training when I saw her again, I was in a bus, and she was waiting for me.

* * *

_Love is like dry ice. Sometimes cold, sometimes hot. Bee was so loveable. But I couldn't tell her that I loved her, because I had cancer cells in me ready to strike at anytime._

* * *

**Thank you for reading. ^_^**

**So, what do you think guys?**


End file.
